My Uptown Girl
by Divinorse
Summary: Spin-off of Can't Get Enough Of You. Nick's seen Rachel, and likes the look of her. So what happens when Quinn suggests to add her online? Rated M for later chapters!


A/N: Hey there! If you don't already know, my name's Kayleigh and I've been writing a Quinn/Jeff fanfic called Can't Get Enough Of You since July. Since Nick and Rachel get together in it, too, and people wanted to see more, I decided to start writing this spin-off! That way, I can write _all_ the Nichel and not deter from the main storyline.

(Backstory if you haven't read CGEOY: Jeff and Quinn are dating, Quinn and Nick are planning on road-trippin' with New Directions and the Warblers, Rachel and Finn were dating until he dumped her and now he's dating a girl who works at the local bowling alley)

Also people who have read all of CEGOY so far know why this is rated M :P (At least, those who have read chapter 22 and 23! Although as of the publish date, 23 is yet to be put up so shhhh!) The really M-rated stuff won't come for a while, though, don't worry!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this is the plotline.

Enjoy!

…

**Rachel Berry** and **Nick Duval** are now friends.

**Quinn Fabray** likes this

**Rachel Berry:** Forgive me for asking, but who are you? You seem familiar.

**Nick Duval:** Oh, not at all! I'm Nick, I'm one of the Dalton Warblers.

**Rachel Berry:** Ah, I remember Kurt talking about you!

**Nick Duval:** So Kurt talks about us, eh?

**Kurt Hummel:** NO! NO, HE DOESN'T.

**Finn Hudson:** Rachel, why are you friends with a Warbler? Is it gonna be a repeat of you/Jesse?

**Rachel Berry:** This is different. I'm merely getting to know Nick. Besides, the Warblers are EX-competition, so I think it's appropriate that we form friendships with them now.

**Nick Duval** and **Quinn Fabray** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** Speaking of exes, Finn, don't you have a poor bowling alley girl to slobber over?

**Quinn Fabray** and **2 others **like this

…

**Nick Duval – Rachel Berry** I hope you realise poking me is the start of your downfall.

**Kurt Hummel** and **3 others** like this

**Rachel Berry:** Well, we've beaten you once, so I'll just beat you again.

**Quinn Fabray** and **6 others** like this

**Mercedes Jones:** Alright, check you out, Rachel!

**Kurt Hummel** likes this

**Rachel Berry:** What's that supposed to mean?

**Kurt Hummel:** It means, Rachel, that your incessant flirting is going to become unbearable unless you two start dating soon.

**Mercedes Jones **and **4 others** like this

**Rachel Berry:** Who's to say I was flirting?

**Santana Lopez:** Girl, this one's actually kinda cute. Don't waste what might be your only chance with someone who's half-decent.

**Nick Duval:** Er…Thank you?

**Santana Lopez:** No problem. Also, he didn't deny that you were flirting ;)

**Nick Duval:** Because I've only just met her, and judging her actions is kinda wrong…

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Rachel Berry:** Thank you, Nick. :)

**Nick Duval** likes this

**Kurt Hummel: **WEDDING PLANNER. Called it ;)

**Nick Duval** and 5 others like this

**Santana Lopez:** Yeah, Nick, because liking that comment totally proves you're not flirting.

**Nick Duval:** I didn't say that I didn't want to flirt with her, just that I'm not gonna assume if she is or not. This is the Internet, remember.

**Rachel Berry** likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** AH! He admitted it! Nick likes Rachel~

**Santana Lopez** and **Rachel Berry** like this

**Nick Duval:** Kurt, stop singing that line through the dorm, it's getting annoying!

**Blaine Anderson **likes this

**Kurt Hummel:** Blaaaaine :(

**Blaine Anderson: **Sorry Kurt, but I've still got History homework to finish.

**Kurt Hummel:** Fine, no cuddles for you tonight!

**Blaine Anderson:** Dislike :(

**Nick Duval:** You guys are the cutest. I'll miss you when you go, Kurt :(

**Blaine Anderson** and **2 others** like this

**Artie Abrams:** Don't worry, guys. Kurt'll be perfectly safe here with us.

**Sam Evans**, **Noah 'Puck' Puckerman** and **10 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** Thanks, Artie :)

**Artie Abrams** likes this

…

**Nick Duval** is friends with **Mercedes Jones** and **11 other people**.

**Rachel Berry:** Is that really necessary?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Well, do you want a repeat of what happened with Jesse St Jerk?

**Sam Evans:** Who IS this Jesse guy?

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman:** Sam, I'll tell you later. Basically, he's not good news.

**Nick Duval:** Well, I promise you guys I won't do anything to hurt Rachel =D And if I do, you have permission to kick my ass.

**Sam Evans** and **8 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** Just going to add quickly that Nick wouldn't hurt a fly intentionally. Trust me, he'd be fine with Rachel :)

**Nick Duval:** Come on, you're all acting as if we're married, I haven't even asked her out yet!

**Kurt Hummel:** YET?

**Rachel Berry** and **3 others** like this

**Nick Duval:** …Crap. Wasn't supposed to send that. Now I look foolish =/

**Rachel Berry:** No, you don't :D

**Nick Duval** likes this

**Jeff Sterling:** Do I see Nichel on the cards? ;D

**Quinn Fabray** and **14 others** like this

**Nick Duval: **Come on, hot stuff, you know there'll always be time for you ;)

**Jeff Sterling** and **8 others** like this

**Rachel Berry:** …

**Quinn Fabray:** …

**Thad Harwood:** Sorry, ladies, but Niff's always gonna be on.

**Nick Duval** and **Jeff Sterling** like this

**Quinn Fabray:** Okay..?

**Jeff Sterling:** Don't worry, baby, it's strictly bromantic :3

**Quinn Fabray** and **Kurt Hummel** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** OMG YOU CALLED HER 'BABY'! You two are so cute!

**Blaine Anderson** likes this

**Nick Duval:** Looks like Kurt's wedding planner business is already gonna be off to a flying start ;)

**Kurt Hummel** and **11 others** like this

**Sam Evans:** NOTIFICATIONS.

**Santana Lopez** and **3 others** like this

**Santana Lopez:** Berry hasn't spoken much. That's odd.

**Nick Duval:** That's not very nice!

**Mercedes Jones:** That's Santana for you. :|

**Sam Evans** and **2 others** like this

**Nick Duval:** Well, for the record, Rachel has been speaking. To me. So there!

**Rachel Berry** and **Kurt Hummel** like this

**Rachel Berry:** Kurt, why do you like everything to do with Quinn, Jeff, Nick or I?

**Kurt Hummel:** BECAUSE ALL FOUR OF YOU ARE ADORABLE.

**Blaine Anderson** and **3 others** like this

**Rachel Berry:** That's a very fair comment.

**Blaine Anderson: **I can't believe Kurt hasn't commented on the fact Nichel are conversing privately yet.

**Rachel Berry** and **4 others** like this

**Kurt Hummel:** All of you are SLAYING me here! Stop it!

**Thad Harwood:** K.

**Blaine Anderson** and **20 others** like this

…

**Messages**

**Nick Duval** I'm sorry about the Warblers! They like embarrassing people.

**Rachel Berry** Not a problem. I, too, apologise on behalf of my fellow Glee clubbers. I mean, I know they mean well, but they can appear abrasive at times.

**Nick Duval** You don't know abrasive until you've met the guys at Dalton! Also, may I add, you seem beautifully well-spoken =]

**Rachel Berry** Thank you, Nick :) You're quite a gentleman yourself.

**Nick Duval** I try! Say, do you want to maybe grab some coffee after school tomorrow? Call me old-fashioned, but I'd like to get to know you face-to-face =D

**Rachel Berry** That sounds delightful. :)

**Nick Duval** There's an awesome coffee shop a little outside Dalton. I'd give you the address, but you wouldn't believe me.

**Rachel Berry** Try me.

**Nick Duval** …It's on the corner of Hall Street and Oates Avenue.

**Rachel Berry** Hall & Oates? Seriously?

**Nick Duval** Yeah! It's really cool.

**Rachel Berry** I'll make that judgement myself.

**Nick Duval** So that's a definite yes?

**Rachel Berry** Indeed it is.

**Nick Duval** Sweet! I've gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow!

**Rachel Berry** Okay, bye!


End file.
